


Kissing

by Aaronlisa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Series, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Veronica remembers Lilly.





	Kissing

There are times when Veronica thinks about what might have been had Lilly lived. Those times are usually when she finds herself wide awake in the middle of the night for no real reason. She’ll be lying in her bed, desperate for sleep and thoughts of Lilly will come. 

She can remember the time that Lilly taught her how to kiss so that she’d be prepared for when Duncan kissed her. Although she would never admit it to anyone, it was Lilly’s kiss that stayed with her. She can still remember the taste of Lilly’s cherry lip balm, just like she can still feel the soft pressure of Lilly’s lips against her own before Lilly traced her tongue against her bottom lip. And she can still remember sighing in delight, and shivering when Lilly thrust her tongue into her mouth. 

It’s odd but she can barely remember what it felt like to have Duncan kiss her but she can still remember in vivid clarity when his sister kissed her. And when she finds herself falling into these memories, she often wonders what would have happened if Lilly had lived. 

**END**


End file.
